<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сдержать обещание by The_Great_Divide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284757">Сдержать обещание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide'>The_Great_Divide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, Ninja, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети просят Наруто сделать им снега. Тот, будучи на восстановлении после войны, берёт оказавшегося в деревне лучшего друга с собой и делает всё, чтобы выполнить обещание.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сдержать обещание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По земле покатилась маленькая игрушка в виде палочки с шариком посередине. Пальцы, ранее державшие её, вдруг замерли, как и сам Наруто. Вопрос детей, стоявших перед ним, поставил шиноби в тупик:</p><p>«А вы можете вызвать снег?»</p><p>Наруто не знал, может ли. Он даже понятия не имел, как снег вообще появляется, а тут его просят изменить погоду и сделать так, чтобы празднично наряженную Коноху засыпало белыми снежинками.</p><p>И почему дети пришли именно к нему, а не к кому-то из знаменитых джонинов? Или к хокаге, учителям академии?.. Потому что он герой, а это значит, что он сможет сделать всё что угодно? Но ведь всемогущие становятся богами мира шиноби, а не его героями. Будь жив старик Рикудо — тут же устроил бы хоть снег, хоть метеоритный дождь. А он сам на подобное вообще способен?..</p><p>Глядя сверху вниз на умоляющие лица малышни, Узумаки решил, что в лепёшку разобьётся, но устроит им нормальную зиму.</p><p>— Конечно! Подождите до вечера, и будет вам снег!</p><p>Ответная радость детей заставила Наруто широко улыбнуться. Осознание, что обещание надо как-то выполнять, а он совершенно не знает, что для этого делать, заставило тяжело вздохнуть, как только он остался в одиночестве. Подняв игрушку и вновь начав её крутить в замотанных бинтами пальцах правой руки, шиноби направился на поиски информации.</p><p>Час, проведённый в библиотеке, дал понять, что для формирования снежинок нужна вода, пыль, минусовая температура и какая-то махинация с давлением. А так как Наруто не владел водными техниками и имел слабое представление о том, что творить с воздухом, чтобы появились тучи, он решил, что нужна помощь. Проходя мимо одного из недавно отстроенных ресторанчиков, он эту самую помощь нашёл.</p><p>Двое его бывших сокомандников стояли у стены заведения поодаль от прохожих. Сакура, судя по лицу, просила Учиху о чём-то, но Узумаки не стал прислушиваться. Вместо этого он громко крикнул:</p><p>— Э-э-эй, Саске! Сакура-чан!</p><p>Девушка, кажется, вздрогнула и спешно помахала в ответ, Учиха же на друга никак не отреагировал, вместо этого спешно и тихо сказав что-то Сакуре, отчего она заметно поникла. Когда Наруто оказался рядом, Саске перевёл своё внимание на него и поздоровался. Спросили одновременно:</p><p>— Тебе ведь нужна помощь с чем-то?</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, как вызвать снег?</p><p>Учиха ухмыльнулся и ответил:</p><p>— Я знаю, как вызвать дождь. Снова обещание, которое не можешь выполнить?</p><p>— Эй! Всё я могу, понял?! — И, повернувшись к девушке: — А ты, Сакура-чан? Ты ведь умнее этого теме…</p><p>— Я не слышала, чтобы кто-то использовал техники для сотворения снега. Только льда, как это делал Хаку. Может, лучше спросить у ниндзя со стихией воды?</p><p>— Ага, у Суйгетсу, он как раз сейчас в Конохе…</p><p>— Саске! — Тот поднял бровь, насмехаясь. — А вот и пойду! И ты со мной!</p><p>Когда Наруто ухватил своего друга за пустой рукав куртки, возмущаться пришлось уже ему. Только вот «Узумаки, стой!» и «У меня нет на это времени!» не действовали, и Учиху продолжали тащить куда-то прочь от вновь погрустневшей Сакуры. Впрочем, сопротивлялся Саске недолго и вскоре уже шёл вполне добровольно. Спрашивать, куда его ведут, он принципиально не стал.</p><p>Хотя, когда на горизонте показались ворота деревни, он всё-таки заметил:</p><p>— Мы ведь не к Суйгетсу идём, верно?</p><p>— Может и к нему. — Быстро посмотрев на друга, он добавил: — Я думаю пойти сразу на тренировочную зону водников, они как раз организовали водопад тут недалеко. Не знаю, есть там Суйгетсу или нет, но кого-нибудь точно найдём.</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>Шли они неспешно: хотя на дороге и не было большого количества людей, но нестись как можно быстрее ребята почему-то не стали. Саске изредка поглядывал по сторонам, но, встречаясь с кем-то взглядом, тут же отворачивался. Наруто на это ничего не говорил, смотря вперёд, и позже лишь улыбнулся знакомым охранникам на посту, которые пропустили их без единого вопроса.</p><p>В лес заходить не пришлось — дорожка на равнине вокруг стены вывела как раз к небольшой скале, утонувшей в старых деревьях, наверху которой расположилось озеро, с шумом падающее вниз. Десяток шиноби рангом от чунина и выше стояли перед водопадом, некоторые даже зашли под воду и выполняли какие-то дзюцу там. Суйгетсу здесь не оказалось.</p><p>— Может, Какаши-сенсей его куда-то отправил… — проговорил Наруто и пошёл спрашивать про снег. Пока он обходил каждого, Учиха молчаливой тенью шёл следом, а потом все водники собрались и стали обсуждать возможные варианты дзюцу. Саске лишь скептически слушал версии, становившиеся всё более сказочными вплоть до «разогнаться по стене Конохи вверх и выстрелить водяным шаром в небо, пока кто-то другой запускает в воздух столп огня». Заметив, что друг внимательно слушает и, кажется, уже хочет попросить его посодействовать в одной из идей водников, Учиха схватил того за воротник, как до этого Узумаки взял его самого, и потащил прочь от удивлённо замолчавших шиноби.</p><p>— Саске! Какого…</p><p>— Я знаю, что делать, — прервал на полуслове, а потом и отпустил, когда стали вновь приближаться к воротам.</p><p>— И что же?</p><p>Но друг не ответил. Вместо этого повёл Наруто куда-то мимо входа в деревню. Переходил с тропинок на лесные заросли, явно ориентируясь на память шарингана, и остановился у заброшенного, покрытого толстым слоем пыли храма. Не стал что-то объяснять, заметив, что Узумаки уже и сам всё понял.</p><p>Саске наблюдал, как Наруто без тени обычной улыбки оглядывается по сторонам, натыкаясь на следы развалин сооружений поменьше, как упирается взглядом в символ спирали над входом. Делает глубокий вдох, на секунду прикрыв глаза, и спрашивает:</p><p>— Здесь ты с Орочимару забрал маску бога Смерти?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Наруто кивнул и двинулся ко входу, который уже ничего не закрывало, кроме груды истлевших деревяшек, аккуратно поднялся по нещадно скрипучей лестнице и остановился напротив стены, увешенной ритуальными масками. Рассмотрел их: одни уже совсем изломанные, другие почти как новые из-за заложенных в них дзюцу, которые никто, кроме Узумаки, не смог бы снять, а третьи просто пропавшие — остался только более чистый участок стены; изображавшие духов и мистических животных, многих из которых Наруто не знал.</p><p>Он уже хотел коснуться одной из масок, кажется, почти забыв о цели их визита, когда Саске его остановил:</p><p>— Не стоит. Если она и не воздействует на тебя, то просто разрушится.</p><p>Обернувшись, Наруто понял, что друг стоит рядом и смотрит на него — не на стену. Выдержав взгляд, он усмехнулся и, заведя руку за шею, бодро сказал:</p><p>— Понял! — Покрутил головой, пытаясь найти ещё что-то интересное, но не нашёл и спросил: — Так зачем мы здесь?</p><p>— Для формирования снега нужны частицы пыли, — негромко ответил Учиха. — Я подумал, что можно было бы немного почистить это место…</p><p>— А заодно показать мне его?</p><p>— Да. — Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, после оглядывая шаринганом маски с явными следами чакры. — Это ведь твоё наследие. Тебе решать, что со всем этим делать в будущем.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>Наруто незаметно для себя вытащил из кармана игрушку и стал вновь покручивать её в руке, пока, аккуратно ступая, обходил остальные помещения. Пыли было действительно много, но ещё больше мелких щепок и частиц земли, которые поднимать в воздух не особо хотелось. Решив, что если и очищать какую-то часть храма стихией ветра, то лучше это сделать снаружи, шиноби молча кивнул другу на выход и направился туда сам.</p><p>Вспомнив то ощущение слабого порыва воздуха — безобидного, не несущего в себе разрушение и острые иглы концентрированной чакры, Наруто глубоко вздохнул, сложил базовые печати и сконцентрировался, создавая перед собой поток, который подхватил серые пушинки с обветшалой крыши и поднял вверх. Саске наблюдал, как пылинки уносятся всё выше к блеклому зимнему небу, и вдруг заметил вдалеке огромное облако, так же поднимающееся с земли. Усмехнулся:</p><p>— Кажется, водники всё-таки решили помочь.</p><p>— А? — Наруто, закончив технику, посмотрел, куда указал ему друг, и удивлённо воскликнул: — Они что, испарили тот водопад?!</p><p>Улыбка Учихи была ответом.</p><p>***</p><p>Под ногами раскинулась Коноха. От вида захватывало дух и щемило сердце: Саске не стоял на выбитых в скале лицах хокаге с далёкого детства.</p><p>Наруто, сидящий позади, смотрел на спину остановившегося совсем у края друга и улыбался: Учиха снова дома. Пока что.</p><p>— Когда Какаши-сенсей сказал тебе уходить?</p><p>— Завтра. — Фигура впереди легко передёрнула плечами, и улыбка Узумаки сникла. — У меня миссия в стране Железа.</p><p>— Мне нельзя с тобой, верно?..</p><p>— Ты ведь на восстановлении. — Короткий взгляд из-за плеча на всё так же перебираемую в пальцах игрушку, и Наруто замер, посмотрев в ответ. Но друг, отвернувшись вновь, сказал: — Какаши не даст тебе покинуть деревню сейчас.</p><p>— А что бабуля?</p><p>— Цунаде сейчас в облаке, как медик. К тому же, она уже сняла с себя все полномочия…</p><p>— Нечестно, — тихо произнёс Наруто, уткнувшись в согнутые колени и невидяще смотря на игрушку в своей покрытой бинтами руке. — Так не должно было быть.</p><p>— Почему же? — невесело усмехнувшись, Учиха всё-таки отвернулся от Конохи к другу, смотря сверху вниз. — Какаши и так позволил мне избежать наказания…</p><p>— Он продержал тебя в тюрьме полгода! — прервал Узумаки, вставая и роняя игрушку на землю. — Разве этого недостаточно?!</p><p>— Я напал на совет Каге и джинчурики Хачиби, был частью Акацуки и нукенином. Полгода тюрьмы далеко не большой срок.</p><p>— Плевать! — Сжав руки в кулаки, Наруто подошёл ближе и посмотрел прямо в глаза друга: риннеган всегда был активирован, а вот шарингана во втором сейчас не было. И что бы Узумаки в них не увидел, но это заставило его злость сдуться, оставив лишь сожаление и бессилие. — Если бы не ты, весь мир до сих пор был бы в бесконечной иллюзии. Неужели никто этого не понимает?</p><p>— Тогда я был не один, — покачав головой. — К тому же, правду все знают лишь с твоих слов. Какаши же видел, как я напал на Сакуру, собирался устроить революцию и убить народного героя.</p><p>— Но ведь.!</p><p>— Не надо. Ты и так сделал слишком многое. — Наруто хотел ещё что-то возразить, но Учиха, посмотрев на темнеющее небо, произнёс: — Думаю, пора.</p><p>Узумаки нехотя кивнул. Сконцентрировался и активировал жёлтый светящийся покров чакры, замечая, что друг всё-таки начал использовать шаринган.</p><p>— Будь готов на счёт три.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Наруто, окончательно успокаиваясь, выровнял дыхание и, краем глаза наблюдая за чередой печатей, выполняемых Учихой с помощью руки Сусаноо, подготовился к отсчёту.</p><p>Когда прозвучала цифра три, в пространстве над деревней вспыхнуло облако пламени, разросшееся от сильного порыва ветра и поднявшееся далеко наверх, к небу. Не заметить такое было сложно, и ребята порадовались, что успели предупредить начальство о своей затее — не хотелось бы тревожить народ внезапным «нападением».</p><p>Пламя растворилось, оставив после себя лишь горячий воздух, разнёсшийся ветром в стороны. Когда лицо опалило слабым теплом, Наруто зажмурился, а после, открыв глаза, посмотрел, как и друг, на небо. Судя по всё ещё активированному Сусаноо, Саске продолжал как-то воздействовать на атмосферу, но Наруто разбираться с этим уже не стал — просто сел, свесив ноги с края обрыва, и наблюдал за стремительно сгущающимися тучами.</p><p>Было холодно. Чакра согревала тело, не давая замёрзнуть, но сейчас Наруто бы хотел это прекратить, чтобы узнать: достаточно ли холодно, чтобы пошёл снег? Собственные ощущения подводили, но шиноби всё равно надеялся, что для снега этого хватит.</p><p>Но, кажется, не судьба.</p><p>Благодаря их действиям над деревней нависли тяжёлые грязно-серые тучи, но вместо снега пошёл слабый покрапывающий дождь. Саске, поняв тщетность своих попыток, прекратил использование техники и сел рядом с другом. Помолчали.</p><p>Когда дождь стал лить сильнее, и пространство перед глазами начали разрезать резкие полосы падающих с неба капель, Наруто всё-таки вышел из вызванной неудачей прострации и посмотрел на друга. Учиха сидел с закрытыми глазами, кажется, даже не замечая сосульками облепивших лицо волос и стекающей по коже вниз воды. Сам же Узумаки, раздражённо отведя прилипшие ко рту пряди, хотел уже что-то сказать, когда Саске неожиданно обратил на него своё внимание.</p><p>И рассмеялся. Тихо и хрипло — не очень весело, но искренне. Проговорил, пользуясь замешательством друга:</p><p>— Кажется, только дождь я и умею вызывать. Прости.</p><p>Он аккуратно поднялся и, бросив последний взгляд на потонувшую в стене летящих капель бездну, отвернулся. Хотел уже пойти к спуску, не рискуя спрыгивать прям так, когда за руку схватили.</p><p>— Я сам виноват. Видимо, не учусь на своих ошибках. — И, немного замешкавшись, добавил: — Подожди.</p><p>Саске спокойно наблюдал, как друг встаёт, делает несколько шагов и наклоняется за ранее брошенной игрушкой. Та потонула в грязной лужице, но Узумаки не обратил на это внимание, провертев её в пальцах. Сжал в ладони и, вернувшись к краю скалы, кинул деревяшку куда-то на другой край деревни.</p><p>— Я не выполнил свои обещания. Ни одного, — достаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть шум падающих о землю капель, но слишком тихо, чтобы услышал кто-нибудь, кроме друга. — Мира как не было, так и нет. Лучший друг бродит непонятно где. Хокаге я если и стану, то одним из тех, кто навсегда заперт в своём кабинете. И даже снега не могу дать детям, которые только пережили войну! — Обернувшись к молча слушающему Учихе, он спросил, помахав завёрнутой в посеревшие бинты рукой — Зачем мне она? Почему не восстановили руку тебе?</p><p>— Я сам отказался…</p><p>— Потому что это твоё бремя? — Потемневшие глаза сузились, и Наруто, резко приблизившись, схватил друга за плечи: — Не ври мне.</p><p>— Это моя вина. Я не должен был сражаться с тобой, — смотря прямо.</p><p>— Если бы я остановил тебя раньше, то тебе бы не пришлось. — Непривычно горькая ухмылка. — Но я был слишком слаб и наивен. Прости меня… Саске.</p><p>Наруто, разом растеряв все силы, сгорбился и ткнулся головой в мокрый плащ Учихи. Тот не отвечал и не двигался, а Узумаки был слишком вымучен произнесёнными словами, чтобы как-то его растормошить.</p><p>Когда же Саске вдруг заговорил, Наруто вздрогнул.</p><p>— Сакура снова просилась на миссию со мной. Почему ей тут не живётся?</p><p>— Она тебя любит.</p><p>— Ты сам в это веришь? — Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — А почему здесь не живётся тебе? Разве Коноха перестала быть твоим домом?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Так почему?</p><p>— Потому что ты не должен быть один, — произнёс Наруто, так и не поднимая головы. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова был один.</p><p>— Я не один, — со слабой улыбкой. — Ты ведь мой друг?</p><p>Узумаки резко выпрямился и посмотрел в лицо Учихи. Капли дождя медленными потоками текли по коже и падали с подбородка и носа, и Наруто только сейчас понял, что чакра перестала греть. Или почему вдруг стало так холодно?..</p><p>— Больше никогда не задавай этот вопрос. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Саске, отчего-то не выдержав чужой взгляд, отвернулся. Вздрогнул, когда Наруто отпустил его плечи, но ничего не сказал. Посмотрел наверх и с удивлением заметил, что с неба падает уже не дождь, а мокрый снег, который таял, едва касаясь кожи. Быстро глянув на деревню внизу, он увидел мягко летящие вниз хлопья снежинок, которые уже образовали вокруг луж лёгкий белый пушок. Может, через пару часов можно будет и в снежки играться…</p><p>— Получилось? — удивлённо выдохнул Узумаки. И уже радостнее: — Правда получилось?! Саске, ты это видишь?</p><p>— Да, — он вернул улыбку другу. — С твоими обещаниями на самом деле не всё так плохо.</p><p>— Я…</p><p>Наруто смотрел на Учиху, думая. В чёрных волосах уже запутались хлопья белого, а от холода влажной одежды губы стали синеватыми, но Саске не дрожал — контроль над телом позволял и такое.</p><p>Саске не изменился. Волосы отросли, глаза горели огнём додзюцу, обрубок левой руки запутался в плаще, а на лице не читалась жажда мести — но это был тот же Учиха. Только более уставший и оттого спокойный. И это пугало больше всего.</p><p>Спас ли он своего друга на самом деле?..</p><p>— Если ты хочешь что-то изменить, то просто сделай это. Ты единственный, кто это сможет. Всегда был, — вывел из раздумий голос Саске. — Не бойся делать то, что считаешь правильным. Ты всегда знал, как лучше. В глубине души, — уточнил он с усмешкой. — Снаружи же ты всегда действовал так, как в голову взбредёт.</p><p>— А как я могу быть уверен, что сейчас все эти правильности снова не взбрели мне в голову?</p><p>— Ты и сам знаешь. Если уж даже я это понял.</p><p>Саске сделал шаг и теперь уже сам сжал плечо друга:</p><p>— Я верю в тебя. Так что и ты не сомневайся в моём лучшем друге.</p><p>— А если он этого не заслуживает? — почти шёпотом.</p><p>— А это не ему решать.</p><p>Саске, придвинувшись одним движением, быстро обнял друга за плечи и, отстранившись, сказал:</p><p>— Сегодня ты сдержал своё обещание. Сдержи и остальные.</p><p>Повернувшись спиной, Учиха быстрым шагом ушёл, чёрной тенью затерявшись на спуске с горы хокаге, пока не исчез за пеленой падающего снега. Наруто, присев на корточки, зачерпнул пальцами горстку белых снежинок, почти сразу превратившуюся в грязную кашицу.</p><p>Он сдержал обещание. Сдержит ли остальные?..</p><p>Сжав кулак, из которого мелкими каплями на землю стекала вода, шиноби решил:</p><p>Сдержит. Иначе он не Узумаки Наруто.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>